1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber based sensor and the fabricating method thereof; more particularly, to a fiber based sensor formed by the nano material forming evenly on the fiber material by the nano-imprint process with specific parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The food preservatives keep the food from spoiling to extend the expiration date, and the main advantage of the food preservatives is to prevent food poisoning. Most processed foods contain food preservatives, and the major food preservatives are sulfite, formaldehyde, borax, sulfur dioxide and nitrate.
In the past, in order to detect the chemical materials mentioned above, people mainly immerse the paper into the liquid oxidase to allow the oxidase to be absorbed uniformly in the paper for manufacturing test papers. When applying the conventional test paper, the designated element of the object under test reacts with the oxidase in the test paper to make the oxidase in the test paper to change color, which then further allows the user to know if the object under test contains the designated element for detection.
However, the conventional oxidase test paper has many defects like short storage period, poor heat resistance, large amounts of usage due to bad optical absorption and large amounts of the test papers for the immersion process.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, Yun Jv, Baoxin Li and Rui Cao, Positively-charged gold nano-particles as per oxidiase mimic and their application in hydrogen peroxide and glucose detection, Chem. Commun., 2010, 46, 8017, disclosed that the nano-gold particle has the similar function of the oxidase without the defects thereof. According to this, the applicant tries to utilize the nano-gold particles to replace the oxidase to manufacture the test paper.
In the development period, by applying the said method to manufacture the test paper, the applicant found that the nano-particles cannot distribute themselves uniformly on the surface of the paper before chemical modification. For example, the liquid nano-particles will be assembled on the surface of the paper, which then makes the nano-particles to contact with the object under test inefficiently and then lose the activity of detection. However, the efficiency of the chemical modification is unobvious because the fiber material like papers and fabrics usually have lower chemical activity. Accordingly, it is ineffective to utilize the conventional liquid adsorption method to manufacture the test paper.
In another aspect, like J. N. Anker, W. P. Hall, O. Lyandres, N. C. Shah, J. Zhao, R. P. Van Duyne, Nat. Mater. 7 (2008) 442, revealed that the method of manufacturing the chemical detective test paper by utilizing the metal nano-particles with high cost and complicated procedures, which is unable to produce large quantities and commercialize.
The conventional problems above mentioned are the present techniques of the method of the fiber base sensor in the invention.